


today and all of my tomorrows

by tentaclemonster



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Infidelity, Kissing, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: Mina teaches Lucy how to kiss.
Relationships: Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Kudos: 74
Collections: Femslash February





	today and all of my tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt ‘kissing practice’. Title from a Leo Christopher quote.

Mina’s mouth is soft against Lucy’s lips, exuding the barest hint of pressure before Mina’s mouth parts ever so slightly and Lucy can feel the wetness just inside of them dampening her lips, something about it making her face feel warm and her fingers curl up in her lap with the aborted desire to reach out and touch Mina’s face or bury her fingers in her hair.

It’s only when Lucy feels Mina’s tongue dart out and lick at her still closed mouth to ask for entrance that she pulls back, surprised.

“You use your tongue, too?” Lucy asks, part scandalized and part strangely thrilled for it.

Mina flushes a little under her scrutiny or perhaps at the question.

“Jonathan does sometimes...and he seems to enjoy it when I use mine back.”

“The both of you? At the same time?”

Mina blushes harder and says nothing, but the blush itself is answer enough for Lucy. 

Lucy tries to imagine it, Jonathan and Mina caught in an embrace when they can get away from their chaperones, their mouths together and their tongues inside of each other, touching and wet and gliding. She feels excitement jolt through her at the image her mind provides, a buzzing of energy beneath her skin that goes down far beneath the collar of her dress.

“You have to show me!” she demands of Mina, because she suddenly wants to experience the thing for herself.

“Lucy, I don’t know...”

“Oh, come now! Please? You  _ promised _ you would teach me to kiss so that I might be good at it when I find the man I know I’ll want to marry. I don’t want him to think I’m some child who doesn’t even know what I’m doing! Please, Mina?  _ Please? _ ”

“Alright, alright!” Mina giggles as she says it and her hand comes up to push a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The action makes Lucy’s own palms feel wet with perspiration, itching at the desire to have done that for Mina themselves. Mina looks at her from under her lashes, her gaze entirely earnest. “You do know that any man would be incredibly lucky to be with you even if you were the worst kisser in the world, though, don’t you, Lucy?”

“I know,” Lucy says, and means it, but she still feels herself warming at having Mina say it anyway, “but I still don’t  _ want _ to be the worst kisser in the world.”

Mina laughs again. “Fine, I’ll show you, just---”

Mina scrunches her face up in a funny little expression, hesitant and awkward all at once, before she leans in to press her mouth to Lucy’s once more. This time, when her tongue darts out and brushes against Lucy’s lips, Lucy doesn’t pull away. She opens her mouth and lets Mina’s tongue slip in, soft and gentle as it caresses Lucy’s own tongue and feels it brush at the roof of her mouth.

As Lucy tries to mimick what Mina is doing and kiss her back, her body growing heated and her hearbeat skipping in her chest, she tries to imagine what man she might do this with someday and how different his mouth might be from Mina’s, how differently he might kiss.

Lucy tries to imagine, but can’t. She can’t think of anything but Mina in front of her, inside of her, her tongue moving within.


End file.
